La sirena
by sayaaomes
Summary: en un mundo alterno a la vida de nuestros personajes Kagome una sirena, obligada a contraer nupcias con un tritón de otro lado del mar, más en ese lugar conocer a un humano que le robara el cirazon y ella le dosconjelara el suyo a el... acompañenlos en esta aventura sesshome
1. Chapter

**Hola... Hola ya se que dirán está en vez de actualizar sus otros escritos sube y sube más una disculpa pero si no los escribo los olvidó además que tengo una fuerte falta de inspiración... Yo no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemons pero si me dicen que los escriba lo intentaré bueno los invito a acompañar a Kagome en esta aventura... La historia me la inspiró la sirenita jajajaja pero le daré un toque osea ni idea que pueda escribir bien redoble de tambores tssss tssss empezó**

"En un reino un poco diferente a muchos, era un castillo dorado adornado con molduras de oro, y caracolas doradas, unos bellos parajes donde sobre salían algas de colosales tamaños, todo aún apesar de estar en las profundidades del mar era bañado con los rayos del astro rey, sus habitantes nadaban a sus alrededores venerando a la familia real conformado por un rey llamado Naraku, una Reyna llamada Kagura y 5 princesas kanna la mayor una sirena albina completamente, Ayame una sirena con sus ojos azules al igual que su cola más sus cabellos rojos brillantes, Kikyo una sirena con sus cabellos y ojos cafés y su cola roja, Rin una sirena con sus cabellos negros ojos cafés y su cola naranja y la más pequeña Kagome sus cabellos negros con ojos azules y su cola morada la favorita de todos hasta de sus hermanas mayores ya que contaba con una voz privilegiada... Más el reino está sufriendo problemas con otros territorios principalmente con los youkai terrestres y para evitar eso el rey Naraku solicitaba una alianza... Y hablando de eso

"Un tritón de cola verde y cabellos azules y ojos cafés se presentaba -su alteza rey Naraku me presento soy shifu el enviado del rey onigumo el le propone un trato de alianza a cambio de su hija menor para casarla con su hijo Inuyash, y desea que su respuesta sea para hoy en la tarde- dicho esto el joven tritón cerró el papel de alga en el que venía el escrito mirando al rey Naraku sus ojos y cola roja resplandecían al igual que su cabello negro, se notaba irradiaba irá -querido... Es lo que buscabas una buena alianza con el rey onigumo podremos tener un gran ejército para luchar con los terrestres- decía la Reyna Kagura que a diferencia de su esposo tenía su cabello negro al igual que su cola y sus ojos rojos en el que reflejaba una gran tristeza, Kuzo un youkai cangrejo todo su cuerpo era rojo y en su cuerpo varios picos como si fueran una armadura, y en su boca unas pequeñas pero fuertes mandibulas volteó a ver a su amo -si mi alteza- dijo dando una reverencia -llama a mis hijas ahora mismo- en eso desapareció cuando de lado como los cangrejos a toda prisa. La princesas cantaban tranquilamente

(Kikyo)señor amor si un día pasas por donde yo voy hazme un favor toca mi puerta que esperando estoy

(Rin) señor amor cuando era niña ya pensaba en ti alguien me hablo que tu guardabas algo para mi

(Sango) señor amor cuando penetres donde moro yo vas a encontrar un horizonte que esperando esta

(Kanna) señor amor ya conversé con ese ruiseñor que cada quien abriga en su interior llego el momento en que me convenció que a mi vendrás que llegarás señor amor Señor amor

(Kagome) señor amor cuando era niña ya pensaba en ti alguien me hablo que tu guardabas algo para mi...

Interrumpiendo el canto de las hermanas -mis princesas sus padres les llaman-decia el joven cangrejo muy agitado -ahi vamos Kuzo decía kanna como la mayor dándole una alga al cangrejo mientras estás nadaban platicando tranquilamente -oigan cuando creen que conoceremos a los terrestres-decia una Rin dando giros como loca -pues si haces eso créeme que pensaran que eres un ridículo delfin- decía kanna poniendo en paz a su hermana en eso sale Kagome por en medio de las 2 dando una pirueta -dejen que cumplamos los 18 y todas iremos a verlos y los conoceremos quizás nos enamorarnos de alguien algún día- decía muy ilusionada -dulce hermanita el amor entre un terrestre y nosotros está prohibido y más que nada imposible- decía y recalcaba una Kikyo fríamente -niñas...- la voz de su madre las interrumpió y al verla notaron lágrimas en sus ojos -aqui estamos madre decía una kanna estoica completamente -mis niñas... El es Hayato un mensajero del rey onigumo... Él ha propuesto una unión a cambio de la mano... De kagome- todos se enfriaron al oír esa declaración más una se mantuvo derecha sin mostrar debilidad más por dentro tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar... Casarse con un hombre desconocido y bien sabido que maltrataba a las sirenas por ser sirenas... Eso sería un suplicio

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Todas miraban a los 2 tritones a shifu y a Hayato, este último era un tritón completamente negro hasta su piel humanoide kanna se sintió admirada al verlo ya que había pocos acuáticos con esas características.

-su majestad al ser yo el guardia principal de su majestad onigumo, se me solicito acompañar a la prometida del príncipe inuyasha... La princesa Kagome-... -NOOOO- se escucho la fuerte voz de Kikyo, todos voltearon a verla -guardia Hayato por favor llevenme a mí en su lugar mi hermana es muy joven aún, ella es la más pequeña-decia Kikyo suplicante nadie quería amarrar a Kagome a un ser sin corazón como esos gobernantes. -mi leidy... Me mandan y obedezco, y a quien Seleccionaron fue a la princesa Kagome, así que respeten la desicion de sus padres y de mi rey, la propuesta ya fue aceptada-decia Hayato dandole una mirada de asco a Kikyo. -¿ya fue aceptada padre?- decía una Ayame abrazada a su hermana que ocultaba sus lágrimas -si Ayame... Si no aceptamos estaremos perdidos... Discúlpanos kagome- decía una Kagura que nadaba suavemente hacia sus hijas para abrazarlas. -su majestad, acepto... Lo que mis padres han aceptado, más le pido me de tiempo hasta mis 18 años para poder casarme... Solo faltan 4 lunas nuevas- todos la miraron y vieron una pequeña mentira, faltaban solo 2 lunas más ella quería estar en familia -si majestad, solo me piden que la lleve a que conozcan a su futuro esposo- todos miraron con asombro y aceptaron realizar el viaje.

El reyno de onigumo estaba a 3 días nadand medio en carruaje, como nadie quería demostrar lo que pasaría decidieron ir en carruajes más Kagome iría con los mensajeros y su madre, al llegar, vieron un castillo rodeado de soldados preparados para un combate, el castillo era echo por corales de fuego todo completamente rojo y los parajes rocosos un lugar bastante lúgubre no había algas adornando, ni caracolas todo pura roca. Al ser anunciados fueron recibidos inmediatamente. Un youkai hipocampo con la cara alargada y sus piernas unidas en una cola retorcida su cabello escamoso y café los presentaba como la union, en eso un rey con su cola negra perecia carcomida dando matices verdes y blancos, su pelo corto gris y sus ojos gris mostraban una gran irá en su espalda se veía una quemadura que abarcaba completamente está. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos y algo asqueados. -me alegra que hayan venido... Disculpen mi físico, fui atacado hace ya bastantes años por un youkai terrestres-. Decía onigumo -supongo que quieren ver a mi hijo muy bien INUYASHA- de una habitación al lado salía un joven su pelo blanco ojos dorados y su cola roja los miraba tristemente -rey onigumo, príncipe inuyasha, me presento con mi familia, para decirles que aceptamos su propuesta de inion con mi hija kagome-, todos voltearon a ver a la aludida. Y esta realizaba una reverencia, -sus majestades... Un gusto conocer...-, -acercate sirena, y muestra tus dotes- interrumpió onigumo Kagome se acercó, su pelo estaba adornado con caracolas entrensadas en su cabello su cola morada brillaba y en su pecho un corpiño de alga lila, sus ojos maquillados con todos brillantes -eres muy hermosa-decia inuyasha suavemente. -estoy complacido, Kagome, inuyasha se unirán en 5 lunas nuevas, por ahora pueden volver a su reino, la alianza ya está formada-dicho esto se retiró del salón ,dejando un mal sabor de boca a todos -lamento lo de mi padre... Así es el, vamos los acompaño a su reino-dijo nadando al lado de Kagome que lo veía detalladamente más también sus hermanas se unían al escaneo.

Ya en su reino todos fueron a descansar, absolutamente todos calleron en un sueño profundo menos una sirenita que por más vueltas dadas no podía dormir, saliendo por el balcón de su habitación decidió cómplir su sueño antes de que la encerrasen para siempre, nadando a la superficie pensaba en el joven de ojos dorados, y en su padre al llegar su primera visión fue un cielo estrellado el mar estaba tranquilo, y ella subiendo en una roca empezó a cantar

(Kagome)

Piensa en mí, se va mi amor también donde tú vas

Recuérdame, todo está igual promete que lo harás

Cuando estés muy lejos cuando yo ya no te sienta más aquí

si en tu aliento está mi nombre piensa un poco en mí.

Un sueño fue contigo lo viví y ahora que nada es así

En un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mí

Cierto es que el destino quiso unir

Dos puertas que aun estaban por abrir.

Piensa en mí, solo tu ausencia puedo yo abrazar

Evócame, cuando tu barco bogue por mi mar

Tú piensa en mi porque ni un día habrá que no amanezca con tu luz

No habrá noche que en mis sueños no aparezcas tú.

Florecer dar fruto y perecer en cada historia es todo así

Mas prométeme que a veces pensarás...en mí.

En eso un ser atraído por el canto caminaba entre las malezas quedando escondido entre los arbustos escuchaba serenamente ese canto -¿Quien eres tu?- dijo Kagome viéndolo a los ojos no se había percatado que estaba cerca de una costa y este ser solo la miraba -mhm...- ella volteó a verlo y su mirada se topó con unos ojos dorados como el oro de su castillo, más estos eran fríos -soy kagome- presentándose ella primero -sesshomaru-

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"strongHooolaaaa soy yo... de nuevo jajaja bueno veo que les ha gustado, no olviden dejar un sensual comentario, y una hermosa votación, un mega saludo /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Sirena y canino se miraban... Sus ojos parecían analizarse con detenimiento, en sus ojos se veía un brillo, algo que a ellos los marcaría para siempre-eres uno de los seres maldecidos por lucifer sirena- dijo Sesshomaru en un gruñido -para nada terrestre nadie nos ha maldijo ni somos descendencia, de tal ser, así como en tu lugar hay demonios diferentes, también los hay en mi hogar... ¿/Porque no muestras tu verdadera forma? Honestamente me das un poco de miedo- dijo dándole una sonrisa, mientras el camino se transformaba en un hombre de 1.90 de altura, cabello blanco casi tocando el suelo, una vestimenta blanca con extraños símbolos de color rojo y una gran armadura, -¿y ese es tu físico original sirena?- miraba el hombre -si Sesshomaru, y mi nombre es kagome-, mhm ¿Qué haces aquí cantándole a la luna?- dijo el hombre acercándose por la vía a las rocas donde la sirena descansaba -he sido comprometida... Para salvar a mi reino de el de ustedes- dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro a la luna -mi reino no ha atacado el tuyo tratamos de respetar las divisiones... Pero así se hacen las cosas- siguieron hablando hasta casi el amanecer, o mejor dicho ella hablaba y el contestaba o solo observaba -espero verte mañana Sesshomaru- dijo mientras se adentraba en el agua -lo mismo espero... Kagome- dijo retirándose entre el bosque./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar a su habitación Kagome se recostó en su almeja y se disponía a descansar pensando en ese guapo ser que conocio en la noche. Y mientras ella descansaba dicho ser se recostaba en un árbol pensando en la tristeza de los ojos de aquella sirena y la melodía que había cantado, por ello el se había aproximado, aún apesar de ser un pez no tenía ese olor tan asqueroso, ella olía a mar si pero tenía la perfecta combinación de mar y jazmín un olor atrayente, -en que piensas Sesshomaru- se escucho una voz más gruesa, mirandole era un hombre muy parecido a él solo que él tenía el pelo en una coleta y su rostro ya era más maduro que el de el -en nada padre...- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, más este se sentó a su lado -parece como si hubieras sido cautivado, ¿Descubriste el origen del canto?- pregunto a su lado -si... Una sirena- simplemente soltó causando la sorpresa de su progenitor -¿Una sirena, y esa es la respuesta a que pregunta?- dijo sorprendido, a diferencia de su hijo este era más demostrativo -a ambas,.. ahora déjame dormir- dicho esto cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras el hombre lo miraba -em¿Seria/em posible que una sirena cambien el corazón de mi hijo?- pensaba el hombre cayendo junto a su hijo en un profundo sueño./p  
p dir="ltr"-KAGOOMEEE- se escucho el grito de sus hermanas retumbando en su oídos -dueleeee, oigan, estaba dormida no muerta- decía la joven mientras se levantaba tallando sus ojos -¿quien es Sesshomaru kag?- pregunto Rin haciendo que la joven habriera sus ojos como platos -emm nadie ¿porque?- pregunto haciéndose la ignorante -porque lo mencionaste varias veces dormida, si es un tritón presentamelo, qué de todas formas te casaras con uno muy guapo- dijo Kikyo recibiendo un caracolazo en la cabeza -callate tonta... Kagome cariño... Si es un secreto creenos que no diremos nada y que te apoyaremos- decía una Ayame casi arrancándole el cabello a una Kikyo que asentía junto a sus hermanas -es un... terrestre- dijo en un susurro tan apenas audible que todas apenas lo oyeron pero fue suficiente para que es escuchará un fuerte y sonoro -¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- retumbando en todo el castillo haciendo que los padres mirarán con miedo hacia el cuarto de sus hijas y nadaran a toda prisa, entrando como locos -¿Qué pasó?, ¿Donde estan los terrestres?- hablo Naraku con su tridente dispuesto a pelear por sus hijas descubriendo a las 5 sirenas contando historias de terror -y en eso el kraken agarró al pobre tritón y se lo engullo- decía una kanna haciendo movimientos con las manos, haciendo que tanto Kagura como Naraku se retiraran abochornados mientras escuchaban un -papa cierra la puerta- después de unos minutos todas se voltearon a ver a una Kagome muy avergonzada -subiste sin nosotras y para rematar hablaste con un terrestre ¿Kagome que tienes en la cabeza?- decía una Kikyo bastante molesta -queria subir sola... Porque me quedaré con ganas inuyasha está prácticamente en las profundidades oscuras y sería difícil para mí salir... Y el no me atacó ni nada, solo se acercó para ver quién era... Era muy agradable tenía unos ojos hermosos... Tengo que volver a verlo- decía decidida mientras sus hermanas soñaban con ese youkai que le robó el aliento a su hermana, pero al escuchar lo último todas abrieron los ojos de pánico... -kagome cariño, quizás ahorita no te atacó, pero su le das tu confianza no dudes que lo haga- decía Rin -no Rin él no es así... Algo me lo dice, me siento muy atraída a el... Dejen lo conozco más y se los presento okey- decía Kagome tocando su cabello nerviosamente -bidn kag pero debe ir una de nosotras aunque este escondida en el mar, para cualquier cosa salir de ahi- decía kanna proponiéndose a ir con ella -no... El es mi secreto y no quiero que el sienta que desconfío de el- dicho esto nado hacia el pasillo llendo al comedor de su casa dejando a 4 sirenas mirando a su hermana tan embobada y aceptando su desicion -¿con que sea feliz no creen?-decia Ayame -ademas creo que prefiere la muerte a amarrarse a inuyasha- decía Kikyo mientras iban en dirección a su hermana/p  
p dir="ltr"Continuará.../p 


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr"Después de un día agotador para Kagome está se recostó esperando que sus hermanas se durmieran para nadar a la superficie más estás parecían no quererse dormir, hasta que finalmente estás se durmieron. Aprovechando el momento para nadar a toda prisa y subir a la superficie./p  
p dir="ltr"Con Sesshomaru este solamente se alejó de su padre que lo miro espectante y dudoso su hijo nunca había sido comunicativo pero eso de irse sin decir nada era extraño./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar al mismo lugar en el que se habían visto por primera vez el que llegó primero fue Sesshomaru y solo se sentó en una de las piedras mirando el agua, cuando derrepente de esta salía brincando una hermosa Kagome con algo en sus brazos. -hola Sesshomaru... Me alegra que hayas venido... Esto es para ti- dijo entregándole una gran caracola blanca era bastante grande y parecía como si la hubieran pulido más asi era el diseñó natural de esta -gracias Kagome... Yo... Te traje esto- decía al momento de que le entregaba una rosa blanca y se la colocaba en el cabello, causando un sonrojo de parte de ambos... -eto...sesshomaru- pregunto Kagome un momento después -¿Que ocurre?- pregunto mirándola fijamente -platicame como es tu mundo- dijo ella recargandose cerca de las piedras donde él estaba... -en mi mundo, hay ríos con agua dulce de la que bebemos, todo es seco, y lleno de vida, los animales normalmente tienen pelo para cubrirse de los cambios del clima, tanto con mucha agua, fríos o calientes...- platicaba mientras ella cerraba los ojos imaginando todo lo que el le decía hasta que el ya no supo que más decir -me gustaría conocer tu mundo... Ser libre para ir a donde quisiera... Mañana mi prometido vendrá a mi hogar, pero aún así espero que mañana nos podramos ver- decía mirando a donde el demonio miraba, el mar tranquilo -canta... Olvida tus penas y ayudame a olvidar las mías- pidió Sesshomaru -solo si tú cantas con migo- dijo Kagome mirando con cariño al youkai -mhm- asintió Sesshomaru/p  
p dir="ltr"(Kagome)Cuando el sol cae un día más br / Se que no quieres dormir br / La pasión nos vuelve a desnudar br / Porque sin ti yo no se vivir/p  
p dir="ltr"(Sesshomaru)Y en la oscuridad enloquecer br / A un hombre y una mujer/p  
p dir="ltr"(Sesshome)La vida sin amorbr / Es un fuego sin pasión br / La vida sin amor br / No sirve ya a mi corazón br / Pues olvidé amar/p  
p dir="ltr"(Sesshomaru)Lagrimas que nunca lloré br / Suplicas que no te di br / Un mundo igual que solo sabe huir br / Dejando atrás todo mi sufrir/p  
p dir="ltr"(Kagome)Y en la oscuridad piel sobre piel br / El alma calma su sed/p  
p dir="ltr"(Sesshome)La vida sin amor br / Es un fuego sin pasión br / La vida sin amor br / No sirve ya a mi corazón br / Pues olvidé amar/p  
p dir="ltr"(Kagome)Y en la oscuridad piel sobre piel br / El alma calma su sed/p  
p dir="ltr"(Sesshomaru) la vida sin amor br / Es un fuego sin pasión br / La vida sin amor br / No sirve ya a mi corazón br / Pues olvidé amarbr / La vida sin amor br / La vida sin amor br / No sirve ya a mi corazón br / (Sesshome)La vida sin amor/p  
p dir="ltr"Ambos se miraban... El tenía una voz masculina grave y mientras cantaban se encontraban mirando la luna, uno de los astros que los unían, y de lo que parecía ambos tener en común, más un ser los miraba, no sabía cómo tomar en cuenta que su hijo hablara así con un ser como ella, más jamás vio algo malo en ella, irradiaba pureza y bondad, algo raro en estos tiempos, una perfecta combinación.../p  
p dir="ltr"Kagome se recostó en las rocas cerrando los ojos mientras Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo, quitandose los zapatos para sentir el agua -¿Como es tu mundo Kagome?- pregunto curiosamente Sesshomaru -mi hogar pues a diferencia del tuyo, muchos tienen escamas o una corteza dura cubriendo su cuerpo, hay colores gracias a los corales, a las algas, los peces muestran sus colores- platicaba Kagome mientras Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos -yo no se nadar- soltó de golpe Sesshomaru mirando donde Kagome la cual lo miro sorprendida -sesshomaru... Yo te enseñaré, claro si quieres, mañana o tómate tu tiempo- decía Kagome mirando como la luna empezaba a perderse en el horizonte -esta bien Kagome me enseñarás pero a su tiempo, por ahora creo que es momento de irnos- decía poniéndose sus botas y tomando su caracola -cierto... Hasta hoy en la noche sesshomaru- dijo esta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se metía al agua dejando a dos sorprendidos youkai/p  
p dir="ltr"-padre ya tienes mucho rato espiando- dijo Sesshomaru pasando por dónde su padre lo miraba -es muy hermosa... Lástima que sea un ser asi- decía Inu No, teniendo una mala visión de su hijo -es buena y noble... Es una niña obligada a casarse- soltó con un toque de tristeza más pasó desapercibido por su padre -bueno... Quizás será feliz, o puede ver cómo convertirse en terrestre quizás y haya alguna manera- decía el Inu mayor mirando donde se metió su hijo -estema noche la /ememconocere/emem-/em decía al momento de dormirse aún lado de su hijo./p  
p dir="ltr"Kagome dormía en su almeja tranquila y dulcemente, sus hermanas no la querían despertar, ya que había llegado muy contenta, -oye Ayame ¿Crees que ese ser sea bueno?- decía una Rin algo nerviosa -yo digo que si, ella viene feliz y pues sin ninguna herida, emmañana lo /ememconocere/em- se proponía una sirena peliroja muy decidida, mientras veía a su hermana dormir abrazando esa rara flor en sus manos/p  
p dir="ltr"-inuyasha... Más te vale enamorar a la muchacha está, esta alianza nos vendrá perfecta para la guerra con el imperio taisho- decía un onigumo mirando a su hijo que estaba arrodillado aplastando su cola totalmente y con una mirada pérdida -si... Padre- decía mientras un montón de angilas cubrían a ambos seres oscuros, llenando un hambiente asqueroso, para los seres que vivían ahi./p  
p dir="ltr"strongHola a todos, /strongstrongvolvi/strongstrong... Sigo viva jejeje emmmm bueno, no olviden darle una votación, y un hermoso comentario, ayúdenme a crecer más porfavor y pues si tienen alguna idea se los aceptaré, haaaa y les agradezco que estén leyendo mis otras historias, espero les guste bien un beso bye bye sayaomes fuera... Paaaaaz saludos desde México/strong.../p 


End file.
